otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorcerer
Sorcerers are male spellcasters; the flipside of the coin from witches. Sorcerers are major players in the supernatural community and see themselves at the pinnacle of the supernatural food chain. This is supported by the fact that Cabals are invariably led by sorcerers. History In Medieval Europe, the value of sorcerers was increasing, as aristocrats wanted their own private "magicians". Until that time, sorcerers could only cast small spells using hand motions, but witches taught them to enhance this power by adding other spell-casting elements - incantations, potions, magical objects, and etc. In return for these teachings, the witches asked the sorcerers to join them in a mutually advantageous covenant. When a nobleman wanted help to defeat his enemies, he'd consult a sorcerer who would take the request to the witches and together they would cast the appropriate spells. Then the sorcerer would return to collect his payment. In turn, the sorcerer would provide for and protect the witches with his wealth and social standing. The sorcerers gained power in both the human and supernatural worlds. Sorcerers were among the first to be targeted during the Inquisition. They then turned on the witches and gave them witches. Freed from the moral restrictions imposed by Covens, they turned to stronger and darker magic. While witches burned at the stake, sorcerers became rich and powerful. Offspring Sorcerers, when they father children, are believed to always father sons (as witches are believed to always bear daughters). Whether this is actual fact or a mere tendency is unclear. Two known exceptions exist, both the result of a sorcerer/witch union, which would necessarily disprove one of the two concepts. Both Kristof Nast (by Eve Levine) and Christopher "Kit" Bae (by Diane Enright) fathered daughters, Savannah Levine and Victoria "Tori" Enright, respectively. It is notable that both known results of sorcerer/witch unions turned out to be witches, although this is well within the realm of normal statistical probability. Sorcerers and Witches Sorcerers and Witches had a positive and mutually beneficial relationship. They helped each other out and were friendly towards one another. Traditionally, rivalry exists between sorcerers and witches, each accusing the other of betraying them to the Spanish Inquisition. This rivalry logically dates from that era in history. The Cortez cabal is most notably held responsible, since they were heavily involved in the inquisition. Sorcerers are also generally seen as being superior to witches in terms of power, but this is likely due to the fact that sorcerers are far more organized and active in the supernatural community, being in charge of the Cabals and that sorcerer magic tends to lean more to destructive and offensive applications. The rivalry between the two races has separated witches and sorcerers for centuries. The fact that witches and sorcerers recognize each other's races when eye meets eye does little to help that situation. Known Sorcerers * Simon Bae * Christopher "Kit" Bae * Guy Boyd * Frank Boyd * Tyler Boyd * Benicio Cortez * Carlos Cortez * Hector Cortez * Lucas Cortez * William Cortez * Matthew Hull * Issac Katzen * Austin Nast * Bryce Nast * Joey Nast * Josef Nast * Kristof Nast * Thomas Nast * Sean Nast * Lionel St. Cloud * Stephen St. Cloud * Gabriel Sandford * Patrick Shanahan * Randall Tolliver Trivia * Sorcerers can learn some Witch magic and cast Witch spells, but at a reduced potency. Category:Races Category:Sorcerer